One Last Party (One Great Year at Hogwarts)
by Violet Darcie
Summary: This is the final instalment in my One Great Year at Hogwarts series. A week before the end of the year I managed to get Dumbledore to let me and my friends hold a party in the Great Hall. I was a celebration of the end of another fantastic year and a way of saying good bye to some great friends and I have to say we will remember it forever.


I walked into the great hall three hours before the beginning of the party to check everything. What I walked in on was possibly, no definitely, the most beautiful sight since the yule ball. The hall looked amazing there were two working fountains by the door and the rest of the hall had been decorated with small floating lights and yellow, blue, red and green flowers. There was a long table with a white table cloth on the raised platform and a massive dance area in the middle of the room.

I was dragged back to reality when dobby rushed up to me. "Hello miss, Dobby has helped decorate the hall with the other house elves, he has come to ask if you like it." he said bounding up to me. "It's just…wow Dobby, thank you." I said "I brought you a present to say thank you.". Dobby looked at me excitedly as I dug around in my school bag for the gift. I pulled out a little pair of shoes and handed them to him. "I thought you might like a matching pair." I said. Dobby looked like the happiest person on the Earth. "Thank you miss." he said and ran off.

I walked further into the hall and smiled as I looked around it was so perfect. The rest of the house elves were putting the finishing touches to hall but all bowed when I walked past. Once I reached the raised platform I turned back to the hall. "Please can I have everyone's attention," I asked causing all the house elves to turn to look at me "thank you so much for your hard work everyone I can't thank you enough so when you get back to the kitchens all have some chocolate or something on me." . The house elves all smiled and continued with what they were doing. The next hour was spent just checking details with the house elves and saying yes to slight alterations like the place of one flower and by the end I couldn't have been happier. Once all the house elves returned to the kitchens to cook the food I returned to the common room to get ready.

After an hour of getting ready I was finished and went down into the common room. As I walked down the stairs I got a few wolf whistles from some of my seventh year friends and a few open mouthed gawps from the younger years. "Close your mouths boys." I said as I drifted past going towards the door. Once I got outside I saw Neville waiting for me he had agreed to meet me a little before the party so we could get there early. I smiled, looped my arm in his and we made our way down to the hall. Once we got there Neville did the whole stop dead in his tracks thing I did earlier and I glided around the hall checking everything. I was stood with my back to the door looking up at the table when I felt arms rap round my waist and a head rest on my shoulder. "This is beautiful." Neville said. I smiled and turned round.

"Thank you." I replied.

"You know we have fifteen minutes before the party starts."

"Yes I know."

"Would you do me the honour of dancing with me."

"There's no music." I laughed.

"And?" he said pulling me by the hand onto the dance floor. Neville spun me and we did some really bad dad dancing causing us to burst out laughing.

Over the next half hour the guest drifted in. Flora, Megan, Emma and Charlotte looked stunning in their dresses and so did their dates in their dress robes. We danced for a good two hours solid before we sat down to eat. After the food it was time for speeches. Emma went first.

"Oh, um," she said tucking some hair behind her ear, she always did this when she was nevus, that or smile like a mad man "one more year has finished and now we are looking forward to summer, thank you guys for all these amazing memories and to those who are leaving us we wish you good luck.". Ron tried to do a speech but sort of failed and sat back down.

Next was Charlotte. "This year has been amazing; I have met so many new people and made so many new friends and more. I wish this could have been longer and we could have met each other sooner and to Fred, George and Megan be careful it's a jungle out there.". Then Pucey did a speech about how he wished I had introduced him to everyone sooner and he couldn't wait to come back for another year.

Next was Megan which made us all cry. "Last year was really rocky for me with everything that happened but no matter what you guys have stuck by me. I wish I could come back for another year and make more happy memories but that's not how life works. This year has been great and I couldn't have wished for better year to go out on, thanks guys. I'm going to miss everyone so much but remember I'm only an owl away.". Fred and George then did a speech with made us laugh so hard I think we cried.

Flora went next and left us with happy she was our friend. "So hey guys, finally we are out of here for the summer I guess. Thanks for being awesome and always up for a laugh." she looked at Fred "Next year is going to be strange without you guys. How dare you leave me in this dump. One year closer to freedom. So as always keeping it short and sweet. Everyone better get drunk tonight!"

Neville opted out of doing a speech due to nerves so it was just me. "Hey guys thank you for coming, this event means a lot to me and thanks Flora for that piece of philosophy. I would like to thank the house elves for helping me decorate and cooking this wonderful meal. I would also like to thank my wonderful boyfriend Neville for putting up me while planning this and agreeing to arrive early so I could check everything. Tonight is about celebrating, not just the end of a school year or the end of school in some cases but celebrating some wonderful memories and friendships that will stay with us forever. I honestly can't wait to come back next year because it means I will get to see everyone again but until then I love you guys.". At the end of my speech I raised my glass and we all toasted to friendship.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and by midnight Neville and I were almost the only ones left. I was sat on a chair at the side of the room rubbing my sore feet as Neville waved goodbye to Charlotte and Pucey and then walked over to me. "Come on," he said pulling me onto the dance floor "I saved the last dance for you.". I smiled and put my arms round his neck. Tonight had been amazing.


End file.
